This invention relates to a connecting joint generally adapted for use in a collapsible game racket, and more particularly to a game racket, such as used in playing the games of tennis, squash, badminton or other like games involving a racket for striking a ball.
Heretofore in the art, there are known game rackets having a head portion and a detachably connected handle portion. These rackets are usually of the type employing some sort of tie-rod as shown in U.S. Pat No. 3,833,218. In this particular structure, the handle has at least one partially threaded bolt axially extending the length of the handle, and with the threaded portion extending beyond one end thereof. An internally threaded insert secured in the throat area of the head portion receives the bolt for locking the handle securely thereto; and mating guide means are also provided on the throat and handle portions for properly aligning the head and handle together as a unit. Many other United States patents are also primarily directed to tie-rod arrangements for securely holding the two basic elements or portions of a racket together. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,548,134, the handle is screwed onto the head portion and generally locked into position by spring loaded bolts. Another racket construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,673,614 wherein the handle is pivotably and detachably secured to the head portion. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,799, the handle is divided into two portions, each pivoting about the head portion and both being detachable therefrom also. Another collapsible racket illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,897,515 teaches a handle coupled to the head by means of a cross-type connection joint which is screwed together to fixedly hold in place the head portion on the handle portion.
However, one of the disadvantages of such racket constructions resides in their weight. As is well-known, the overall weight of a given racket structure should preferably be the range widely acknowledged as coming within generally accepted weight ranges.
Another disadvantage of such detachable racket constructions is that there is no positive locking action between the two elements and, consequently, as a result thereof, such racket structures were not widely accepted by the trade, particularly since they tended to differ widely under various operating conditions. Moreover, such rackets required strong arms and hands in order for one to adequately tighten his or her racket so as to maintain the required positive locking action.
A further serious defect in such racket constructions of the prior art is that they were not easily assembled and disassembled, since many of them required the use of tools, such as a screwdriver, and furthermore, were complicated and difficult for one to operate. Most of the prior art collapsible rackets also exhibited a tendency to "twist" during play inasmuch as they did not incorporate a positive locking action or force tending to retain exactly in place the position of the racket head with respect to the handle portion.
Accordingly, the principal object of the present invention is to provide a novel racket construction of the collapsible type wherein the handle portion is detachable from the head portion.
Another object of the invention is to provide a racket construction wherein a positive locking action is achieved between the interconnecting male and female engaging elements.
A further object of the invention is to provide a collapsible racket structure which is adaptable to basically any kind of materials conventionally employed for a one-piece racket, such as wood, metal or compositional materials.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide novel cooperatively associated male and female elements which positively interlock the handle to the racket head.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a collapsible racket having the advantageous characteristics mentioned in the preceding paragraphs, and one which is durable and extremely strong and one which is also capable of economic manufacture.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon reading of the following specification and refering to the accompanying drawings, which form a material part of this disclosure.
The invention accordingly consists in the features of construction, combinations of elements, and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter described, and of which the scope will be indicated by the appended claims.